A Sudden Change
by sorajin90
Summary: Yay first ever story XD whohoo A Lass x Arme Fiction Arme is a weak girl she cries so easy even at small things so she decided to hide or rather seal those feelings
1. random prologue

**A/N]okay i`m inspired to write this story because of those two Kyon And little miss LL hi guys don`t worry you`ll read this hahaha XD and oh by the way some of the characteristic here is way out of character **

Its been weeks after class started and Ryan was walking to the hall way when he thought on whats happening on the club room literature club they also called it grand chase since they are the only interested in that club no one has barely send a form to join them

"I wonder if they are having fu- oh…..yeah…..they are having fun"he murmured disappointedly

FLASHBACK

"Okay guys tell me what are we going to do this weekend?" Elesis asked "how about going on a swimming pool?" Arme suggested then Elesis jumps over the table and cuddles her "That's why I like you, you always have ideas in mind unlike them they always mess the club room " Elesis said

"ah how a cute dog pouting like a child" Jin said teasing Lire "stop! Wai- Come back here! And i`m not a dog !"

"then stop pouting like a dog!"

"shut up!"

*BANG* *CRASH*

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Not too long when he reached the front of the clubroom hesitating to enter "what the heck am I doing there`s nothing like flying chair that would hit my fa- " then a chair hit my face

"ahh Lire you threw a chair on Ryan did the two of you had a couple`s quarrel?" Jin asked teasing Lire "could you please stop it ! Ryan? Hey are you alright?" Lire complaint

"uh… yeah I guess " he answered while checking if i`m fine "this is your fault Jin! if you didn't tease me I would be just fine reading the book-!" then she cover her mouth and her face turned pinkish "wait what book?" I asked then Jin burst out a big laugh he`s crying and laughing while rolling on the floor "why is he laughing?" I asked " I… uhm he`s…. uhh -" "she was cut by zero

"he` crazy" "y-yeah that`s right Amy gave him a lot of sugar this morning"

"now now Zero that's rude well Ryan as you can see Lire is- Hmng)(&^&***^!" he was unable to continue his line because Lire crabbed his mouth "sh-she likes Yaoi-" having a chance to speak he cried it out loud lire kneeled down while covering her face because of embarrassment

"wait what is Yaoi anyway?" Ryan asked confusedly "you don't know what yaoi is?" she asked "well you might want to tell me what yaoi is?" the two of them just stand there giving a '_will you say it or i`ll do it' _stare at each other the Jin started explaining

'wait can I see one of those story your reading?" Ryan asked "yeah but Jin!" she said with a higher pitch of her voice "yeah what?" he replied "you need to read one too that's your punish ment for making me angry" a grin can be sighted in her face "fine by me" he replied

"yeah good afternoon guys!" Ley barged in "hi Ley" Lire greeted

"wait what are you guys doing?"

"well she`s forcing us to read yaoi"

"for him he was forced but i want to read it i might like this kind of story"

"if you`ll ask me i think yaoi is cute"

"wait Ley not you too!?" Ryan asked in a shock manner

"i started reading it uhm.. i guess last week"

"well is it good" Jin ask

"well yeah it is but thats my opinion sooo~ good luck on reading that "

After a few hours of reading "wait i cant continue reading anymore " Jin complained

"why whats wrong? what happened to that 'Fine by me of yours?" Lire questioned with a grin

"**HNG!** i feel like puking my g-guts out" Jin`s soul almost leave his body

"what about you Rya-**Ryan!"** she screamed when she saw ryan with his nose bleeding

Mean while

Lass is walking on the hall way to their clubroom and he is not in a good mood today because he was nominated as the vice president of their homeroom class

**[A Little While Ago]**

"the position for president is now open who wants to nominate?" a girl raise her hand

"I respectfully nominate Arme as president" after she was nominated two other girls were nominated "who are in favor t-" she was unable to finish her sentence because almost all the student in their class raise their hands "o-okay Arme you can take over here now" the teacher commanded "okay the position for vice president is now open who wants to nominate?" but no one raise their hands "i`ll just nominate someone I respectfully nominate Lass as vice president"

Everyone gasped at Arme`s decision "what?!" Lass asked with a shocked tone

"got any problem?" she asked

"w-well i dont fit the position" he complained

"yeah his right!" shin shouted

"then why don't you just raise your hand and nominate one Shin!" she said furiously and silent covered the room. In the end no other nomination was called so Lass became the vice president

[**END OF THE FLASHBACK]**

"that stupid midget it's the second time she nominated me now I have I lot to do starting tomorrow!"

Then he entered the room kicking the door …

* * *

okay thats all for now and oh dont forget to criticize my work it`ll help a lot really XD


	2. A Really Bad Day

[a/n] sorry sorry late update its not that bad right? Right. Okay now now I forgot many things and I need to change the title XD sorry that's the bad trait of mine its hard for me to decide things specially when it comes on deciding on 2 options i`ll hope you`d understand that

I forgot this last time but here it goes

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase and the characters in the game

* * *

[ON THE ROOM]

After they heard the door, the ruckus stoped and Lire releases her hold on Jin`s mouth

"okay what happened?" Jin started

"nothing!" Lass said irritatedly

"don't lie to us we can tell it by looking at your face" Lire stated

"then why are you even asking me?!" he said almost shouting

"now now guys don't shout your being to loud " Jin said

"yeah he`s right" she said

"I decided to go here expecting that no one will disturb me but what did I get?" then Lass stood up and went for the door

"whats wrong with him"

"now now doggy don't be like that he`s like that from the very first time right" Jin tease

"shut up!" Lire shouted

Ryan then wake up and yawned "whats with the ruckus?" he asked

"Lass went it barging the door and he somehow seems irritated" Lire answered

"he`s seems stressed rather than irritated" Jin said

"really?" Ryan asked "yep" Jin said "I wonder what happened"

[MEAN WHILE]

After Lass left the room he started walking to the roof top hoping that no one would disturb him and he`s guess is right there`s no traces of students there. He then decided to lie on the shadow of the water tank staring at the clear blue sky but footsteps caught his attention

"just as I thought" a familiar voice said "yo! I heard that you were very mad when you went out of your class today, whats the matter?" Ronan asked while approaching Lass "nothing in particular" he answered. Ronan then sat beside him "liar" he giggled "how can you say?" Lass asked

"its printed all over your face "

"oh really?"

"so tell me is it she again?" Lass then turn silent for a moment

"yeah… you bet she is the reason 'again'"

"she`s being too serious but systematic at the same time "

"yeah right well anyway are you sure that the apartment is good?"

"of course yes i`m sure its good in fact its too good and I think we must hurry and head back to our classes now"

Then the two headed to their respective class

[ARME`S P.O.V]

It's the end of the class and I promised them that we will head home together and the paper works are stoping me from doing it"wait I think I forgot something well anyway I better hurry i`ll just take these home this day can`t be so bad right? "she asked her self

[AT THE GATE]

"damn where is she she`s late" Elesis complained

"relax maybe she`s on her way now" Lire said while taping Elesis`s shoulder

"there she is!" Ley shouted

"hi guys sorry i`m late" I said

"don't worry were used to your clumsiness" Elesis teased

"that's rude" Amy complained

"should`nt I be the one saying that?" I asked

"ooopsie~"

"well anyway lets head back now" Ley suggested

We then started walking were almost near on the apartment we I remember the thing that I forgot

"wait I forgot something just go ahead i`ll head there later" I said

"okay see you later" they said.

After that I went to the shop and bought what I need then I head back to the apartment and I went to the door and I saw Elesis and the others

"hey guys what happened ? It looks like you saw a ghost-" I was too terrified when I turned my head on where they are looking

[LASS P.O.V]

The girls looks so terrified when they saw us in the apartment on the other hand we are shocked too but then we saw Arme stepped in in the apartment

"is this a part of that its too good part " I asked

"well no" Ronan answered

* * *

Yay at least I finished this chapter even though i`m really confuse

Well anyway enjoy XD


End file.
